


In This Moment

by shirochansan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Meetings, M/M, Oikawa Tooru-centric, drabble of sorts, smitten oikawa, ya boy is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirochansan/pseuds/shirochansan
Summary: And he was so beautiful. In the light he stood, bathed and glowing in the rays of the sun. He stood there, bright and smiling, and Oikawa could not stop his heart from beating, pounding, in his chest. As soon as his eyes caught sight of him, enraptured he was, enamored he was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big hugs to my two betas, spaghetti-no (@tumblr), and paradise-perfected (@tumblr), you two were such a big help!! ^.^

And he was so beautiful. In the light he stood, bathed and glowing in the rays of the sun. He stood there, bright and smiling, and Oikawa could not stop his heart from beating,  _ pounding _ , in his chest. As soon as his eyes caught sight of him, enraptured he was, enamored he was. 

And he wanted him. Such a liveliness in his eyes, such vividness to his being, such brilliance that which surrounded him. Oikawa could feel his nerves coming alive, the heat coming up to his cheeks, the giddiness consuming him, the  _ burn  _ of this want. He wanted to take this man’s hand, take him in his arms, sweep him across this ballroom, and give him a night he will never forget. Sway him to the beat of the orchestra, step to the beat of the cello, dip him to the notes of the violins, and whisper lovely words into his hear over the keys of the piano. He wanted this man, in his arms, against his chest, by his side, forever. 

_Look at me_ , he thought, _look this way_ _and-_

“Oikawa?” 

Oikawa looked beside him to see a man barely taller than himself, dressed in gallant ball attire, ebony hair an uncontrollable but stylish mess, skin just barely grazed by the sun, and a devilish smirk.

“Kuroo,” Oikawa smiled, facing towards the other man.

Kuroo gave a small smile before following Oikawa’s previous line of sight, once he caught sight of Oikawa’s interest, the man’s smile morphed into a smirk.

“I see you are quite charmed by young Hinata over there,”  Kuroo spoke, giving a slight nod and glance towards the smaller male across the ballroom.

Oikawa gave a gentle smile, eyes luminescent from the thought of Hinata once again. 

“Is that his name? Hinata?”

The dark-haired man chuckled. “Yes. Hinata Shouyou. You’ve never seen him before?”

Oikawa, still enthralled by Hinata’s presence, gave a faint shake of his head.

“He’s the son of recently deceased Kane and Meiko Hinata. Kane’s half-brother, the Duke of Bellea, Kazuo Hinata, took the boy into his care after the passing of his parents. Apparently, this is the young boy’s first ball. At least, a ball as grand as this. Sir Kane was never one for the royalty in his blood.”

“Is that so?” Oikawa replied, eyes still on Hinata, who was now speaking to Nishinoya Yuu, the Marquis of Corness. “Say, Kuroo, you wouldn’t happen to know Hinata’s age?” Oikawa turned his head towards Kuroo to give the taller man a quick charming smile.

Kuroo grinned. “He just turned nineteen this past summer. I heard Sir Kazuo planned a great ball for him, however the boy travelled to Noredge instead.”

Oikawa tilted his head. “And why would he do that?”

“He has a younger sister who lives there. It’s unconfirmed, but rumor has it Hinata made a promise to spend the summer he turned nineteen with his younger sister.”

Oikawa hummed in response, head turning to once again gaze upon the younger boy.  _ Hinata _ , he thought,  _ such a suiting name _ .

The orchestra began to play a new song, the notes slower and more wistful than the last. Oikawa looked over towards Hinata, music urging him to make a move, to take his hand and glide him across the ballroom, to stare into those eyes just so full of  _ life _ , to know everything that makes Hinata, to make the man  _ his _ . 

Hinata seemed to be showered in warmth; his hair a fierce orange, eyes large and full of  _ light _ , movements so animated and so  _ alive _ . His body spoke more than his words, his hand gestures wide and enthusiastic, his legs trembling in excitement, and his  _ smile _ . Oikawa could swear by all the gods that no smile could ever match that of Hinata Shouyou; such radiance, such brilliance, such  _ life _ , that smile gave off. Yes, a smile like that could melt the ice off any heart, could bring heart to the spirits that surrounded him, and could illuminate an entire room. Oikawa felt the pounding in his chest again, could feel it thrashing and banging, could feel this uncontrollable desire and absolute want for Hinata.

“My, my, Oikawa, it seems to me that you are quite smitten with the Duke of Bellea’s nephew.”

Oikawa startled for a brief moment, looking beside him at Kuroo, the taller man’s face adorned with an all-knowing smirk. However the brunet shortly returned his gaze towards Hinata. “I am,” He confessed, “I want him.”

“Oh, is that so?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow at the other man. “Then, go after him. Sir Kazuo is peculiar fellow, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you courting Hinata.”

Oikawa gave a faint smirk. The band was beginning another song, this one more uplifting and more romantic. Oikawa gave Kuroo one last glance, “Wish me luck,” he said before striding across the ballroom floor, eyes set on Hinata.

He approached the younger boy just as the music was beginning to crescendo into a livelier beat, the violins playing high note after high note, the fingers of the pianist moving at a gradually faster pace, the tempo and volume of the song ascending, and Oikawa found himself being led by the music, letting the melody lead him straight to Hinata. He gently reached towards the man’s hand, giving him the most dazzling smile. 

“Now, I would hate to interrupt, but if you would be so kind as to give me just one dance, I would forever be in your favor.”

The moment Hinata turned his head towards Oikawa, Oikawa felt as if time had stopped. The orchestra became nothing but a faint beat in the background and the chatter of the ball attendants all but white noise; the only sound clear to Oikawa’s ears was that of his loud heart’s rapid beating. 

_ Oh gods, he’s so beautiful. _

Hinata had the most stunning eyes Oikawa had ever laid eyes upon; those eyes, _ those magnificent eyes _ , they glistened in the light, sparkled in shades of light brown and honey, and had such pure wonder and  _ passion  _ glowing beneath specks of ginger and auburn, and Oikawa could not  _ look away _ . And once again, Oikawa was  _ enamoured _ , held prisoner by those stunning,  _ stunning  _ eyes. 

It took several moments for Oikawa to realize he had yet to move from his position, hand still held out towards Hinata, until the young man’s incoherent stuttering brought Oikawa back to reality. He moved his attention from Hinata’s eyes to momentarily admire the subtle freckles that adorned Hinata’s cheeks and delightfully cute nose,  then moving his sight to the man’s beautiful, plump, soft-looking lips. However Hinata still stood there in shock, adorable lips quivering as he tried to find words,  _ any words _ , to respond. But Oikawa simply gazed sweetly and invitingly into Hinata’s eyes and offered his most charismatic smile. He gently took hold of Hinata’s hand, gaze never leaving the shorter man’s as he slowly lifted Hinata’s hand up to his lips to place a tender kiss there, just a couple inches above Hinata’s knuckles.

“Now then, shall we?”

Hinata could not stutter a single word, lips still quivering and he could feel the heat of a blush forming on his cheeks. He just barely managed a nod before Oikawa gave a victorious but amiable grin, taking Hinata’s permission in stride and leading the younger to the center of the ballroom, once again letting the music take hold of his actions.

Oikawa could feel the lovely, weeping notes of the violins reach out and seep into his bones as he swept Hinata across ballroom floor; the deep, sorrowful, yet painstakingly beautiful beat of the cello lead his movements, and the alluring notes of the piano striking the chords of his heart as he led the shy Hinata to the sound of the bittersweet song. He smiled down at him, as the two waltzed and delicately swayed to the heart of the orchestra. Hinata’s face was still a delightful red as he stared at Oikawa in awe, heart hammering and  _ hammering  _ in his chest. And Oikawa wanted this moment to last forever. The luminous sparkles in Hinata’s eyes, the splendid lights of the ballroom, the melody of the orchestra, the chatter of the guests and clatter of champagne glasses, the glowing warmth of the room, and the pounding in his chest that reached out to his limbs, the genuine smile that never left his lips, and his eyes that never faltered from Hinata’s gaze. It was almost like a dream. With every breath he inhaled, every spin he made, and every bashful but still  _ there  _ smile Hinata made, Oikawa felt as if his body was made of clouds, as if this moment could float away at any given moment, and they would float away with it.

The song was ending, however, fading ever so slowly into the background and Oikawa felt a deep pang in his chest as their movements slowed down with it. And soon the song was finished, and so was their dance.

Oikawa beamed graciously at Hinata, having to forcefully stop his smile from reaching ear to ear, and let out a deep, longing sigh.

“Well, it seems I am forever in your favor. Thank you, for such a wonderful dance. I do hope it’s not our last,” And Oikawa felt those words in every fiber of his being. He did not wish for this moment to be their last, and hoped to all gods that this single moment would be the beginning of an eternity of moments to come.

Hinata tugged down at the sleeve of Oikawa’s waistcoat, head tilting upwards to look straight into the older man’s eyes.  He gave Oikawa a smile so bright the entire room dimmed in comparison and said with eyes gleaming with admiration, “One more dance.”

And Oikawa's heart soared farther than any cloud could ever dream to reach.


End file.
